


Don't Say Goodbye

by Madquinn13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: When Carmilla was human the first time she was always sick. Now being human in the 21st century didn't change this fact unfortunately.





	Don't Say Goodbye

Laura just stared helplessly as nurses and doctors raced around her girlfriend. 

“Where did you say you two had been previously?” One of the doctors asked turning to face Laura. 

“Eastern Europe. We were camping and the rash started a little while after we came home. We went into some old caves. Could this all be from a bug bite?”

“Possibly, but some of these illness that have all these symptoms, they haven’t been around for hundreds of years.” 

“Could the bacteria from the illnesses be around in those caves so the bugs could transmit it? I mean it’s like the Jurassic Park movies right?” Laura asked trying to explain why Carmilla had an illness that hadn’t been seen in 300 years. 

“It’s unlikely.” The doctor sighed. Laura watched in horror as Carmilla’s body convulsed and blood started to spill out from under the face mask that they were using to give her oxygen. The heart rate monitor was beeping rapidly and Laura tried to get to her side but the stupid doctor was holding her back. “We need space to help her, you can’t be here.” 

“Just, she has epilepsy and she’s a hemophiliac so please save her. She’s my entire world.” Laura went back to the waiting room and the medical forms she had to fill out. She couldn’t even fill out the simple stuff like full name, date of birth, next of kin. “You better not die on me.” She whispered into the paper her eyes staying on the curtain separating Carmilla’s ER bed from the others. 

* * *

 

Laura doesn’t know when she fell asleep but a doctor was shaking her awake. 

“Hey, your girlfriend is awake now. She’s asking for sweets but we keep telling her she can’t eat yet.”

“I’ll tell her. Thanks.” Laura tried not to run over to the bed but she failed. She pulled the curtain back and smiled seeing Carmilla’s eyes opened. 

“There’s my Creampuff.” Carmilla still had the mask over her mouth and nose, her eyes half opened. She looked so tired. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Sleepy.” Carmilla pouted. “Dying is so exhausting.” 

“Hey, no. No dying okay. You’re not allowed to die.” Laura stressed. “Remember it’s me and you against the world so no dying.” 

“We all gotta go sometime cutie. I’m way through my borrowed time.” She started coughing again blood filling the mask. 

“Hey, hey take it easy.” Laura frowned wrapping her arms around Carmilla trying to help her. 

“Time’s going to be up soon Laura.” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s arm and squeezed her as tight as she could (sadly it wasn’t tight at all). 

“No, no, stop saying that. You’ll be okay. I mean for God sake you were raised from the dead by a God, I’ll make her do it again!” 

“She made me human again Laura. I was always sick before when I was human. I doubt I would’ve lived much longer if I wasn’t murdered. I’m sorry I’m not going to be bringing you around the world to all the places you want to see. I’m sorry I won’t see you finally be seen as the amazing journalist you are.” Carmilla started but Laura cut her off. 

“Hey no. Stop. Okay modern medicine can do wonders now. They can fix this.” 

“They can’t stop death Laura. You have to listen. In my storage locker in London is all of Mother’s machines, you can make an ID for yourself, say you’re me. Go to the bank in London, I don’t know the name but it’s all in the locker.” 

“Hey stop. You stop right now.” Laura practically yelled. 

“Go to the bank, get access to the account. There is enough money and items there to set you up with a very luxurious life. I mean, you’ll want for nothing. You might even have more than Oprah if you sell everything. A lot of signed first editions, even some original never published manuscripts from now famous writers. You’ll be taken care of at least.” She finally finished. 

“No. Carm no. Listen to me, you’ll be fine. You’ll get to be a pain in the ass to the nurses at the old folks home our kids shove us in.” She promised tears already stinging her eyes. 

“You should call your Dad, I don’t want you to be here alone when they have to take my body away.” Carmilla got out between another coughing fit. “I mean it Laura. You’re so much stronger than me, you can get through this without me.” 

“No, okay Carm no. You’re going to be fine. I’ve gone against death before and I’ll do it again for you. It isn’t fair that you’re second chance at life is shit because you’re sick. That’s not fair and I finally have the chance to grow old with you and no one is stopping that from happening. Not even death.” Laura was being more stubborn than ever before. 

“I’m really sleepy Cupcake, can you just hold my hand? I don’t want to die alone again Laura, please just hold my hand.” Laura saw the tears in Carmilla’s eyes and she lost all her resolve. 

“Of course. I’d never let you suffer like that again.” She promised instantly grabbing Carm’s IV free hand with both of her hands. 

“No one tries to steal my body. LaF doesn’t turn me into a zombie.”

“I promise to make sure no one steals your body or does weird science to it.” 

“Let me rest in peace, don’t try and bring me back. Promise.”

“No.”

“You’re really going to deny me my dying wish?”

“You’re not dying so yes. Just get some sleep, we’ll talk about it when you wake up.” 

“Mhm, call your Dad. And don’t let Perry talk you into a big funeral, just spread my ashes...I don’t care, wherever you think is best is fine. I love you more than I have ever loved anything.”

“No. No. No goodbyes.” Laura squeezed Carmilla’s hand. “No goodbyes. This isn’t the end.” She frowned as she stared at the love of her life’s face, frowning as she noticed she was asleep. “You’re not getting the last word this time. We’re going to grow old together, get married, live in a nice house that didn’t belong to your mother. I love you and you’re not leaving me like this.” 

Laura frowned as she heard the beeping change into a steady beep. She started to cry knowing what it meant. She frowned when a nurse came by and just turned off the machine. “What are you doing? Save her! Bring her back!” 

“She asked us not to, she signed a DNR.”

“Bullshit, I’m trying to fill out all the forms.” 

“She signed it after the last fit. Do you have anyone you want us to call for you?” 

“Yeah a doctor to bring her back! Do you fucking job and save her!” Laura yelled. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Don’t do this Carm, no. You’re not suppose to leave me like this!” Laura screamed slamming her hands onto the bed. Just completely lost in her grief. 


End file.
